Who Are They Gonna Tell Them?
Who Are They Gonna Tell Them? is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Attack of the Villains. Synopsis Code Blue arrives at Harwood County Mall and they gonna warn the Super Heroes. Transcript *(This episode begins with Code Blue) *'Mordecai': There it is Harwood County Mall. *'Dan Zembrovski': Wow. Hard to believe this is been there. *'Randy Cunningham': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Rigby': We need to warn them. About the Alliance. *'Troll Moko': What's going on? *'Howard Weinerman': What is the meaning of this? *'Yuuya': What, what? *'Benji': I wonder what is going on? *'Chazz': Hey, what's that? *'Spider-Man': What's going on? *'Nova': I have no idea. *'Loid': Let's find out. *'Jinpei Kori': Is that a fashion show they're putting on? *'Alexa': Yes. Look it's Super Heroes! *'Genna': We found them! What are they doing? *'Alexis Daggers': Their at the fashion show. *'Lexi Daggers': How are we gonna tell them about the Alliance. This would’ve been a lot easier a week ago. If we call Super Heroes... *'Cai': They won’t believe us. *'Loid': But they'll never believe us! *'Kole': Then we'll make them believe us. Even if they did... *'Jay J.': Who knows if the accords will let them help. *'Hawkeye': We're on our own. *(Enter the Dimensional gap) *'Falcon': What is that? *'Vision': We're not sure. *'Mordecai': We'll find out. What's going on. *'Ant-Man': Are you sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': Don't worry about us. We'll find out what's going on. *'Wasp': Good luck. You gonna need it. *(Leader Team leaps into the Dimensional gap) *'Randy Cunningham': Where are we? What is this place? We're at Amber Beach. What is going on here? *(A live-action Dino Charge Rangers arrives) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Don't go over there. *'Spider-Man': Who are you? *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red. *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! *'Dino Charge Green Ranger': Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Pterodactyl , Power Ranger Gold! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Titanosaurus, Power Ranger Silver! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge! *'Mordecai': Dino Charge?! *(A live-action Arachnitor, Skyfish and Skatana arrives) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Run! *'Ben Tennyson': Thanks! *(Leader Team leaps into the Dimensional gap) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Anytime. *(Dino Charge Rangers, Arachnitor, Skyfish and Skatana are fighting each other) *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dino Chargers, ready! *'Mecha Voice': T-Rex Charger, engage! Para Charger, engage! Stego Charger, engage! Raptor Charger, engage! Tricera Charger, engage! Ankyo Charger, engage! Pachy Charger, engage! Plesio Charger, engage! Titano Charger, engage! *'Gold Ptera Morpher': Ptera Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Energize! Dino Morpher, blast! Final Strike! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Gold Ptera Morpher, blast! *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Titano Charge Morpher, blast! *(Dino Charge Rangers shoots Arachnitor, Skyfish and Skatana) *(Arachnitor, Skyfish and Skatana are defeated) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Leader Team, we're counting on you. *(Back with Leader Team) *'Ms. Marvel': Did you saw what happened? *'Mordecai': Yes. We were at Amber Beach and we see the Dino Charge Rangers. *'Iron Man': You do? *'Spider-Man': Yes. *'Captain America': Wonderful. We need to get to base. *'Iron Man': Let's go. *(As Code Blue left; Dino Charge Talon Ranger sees them) *'Dino Charge Talon Ranger': I'm confused. What are they here? I don't wanna know. I'm going to find out what the Alliance are up to. *(Dino Charge Talon Ranger with his Dino Cycle rides away) *'of Who Are They Gonna Tell Them?' Gallery Kyoryured roll call.png Tumblr nhx69aosWk1sp5jt1o2 1280.jpg Kyoryublue rollcall.png Kyoryugreen roll call.jpg Tumblr nhx69aosWk1sp5jt1o5 r1 1280.jpg 1366498264891.jpg Tumblr mw0xsuBLhu1qdsraqo7 1280.jpg KyoryuGrey.png 1375570119509.jpg Kyoryu36 05.jpg Tumblr n8kutmUU7X1rz2z08o2 1280.png Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited